Shadow Raiser
Shadow Raisers are a "race" of humans, who unlike humans that are born with internal magic, have no such magical power inside them at all, leaving them unable to use Magic of any kind. However, these humans have, through much persistence, research and alike, have developed another power, similar to magic in it's construction. This power is closely linked with an alternate dimension known to them as Nega Earth, with it's real name being Mirror Image, which is said to have roots to the origins of magic itself. This power manifesting itself as an eternal shadow companion, the coined term for this power is known as Casted Shadow. Biology and Appearance Due to their circumstances of birth, Shadow Raisers are still in every sense a standard human, and it is only until they gain their Tekuragari that their appearances differ to standard humans, and even then, it should be noted that not every Shadow Raiser goes through this change. All Shadow Raisers have the ability to fully manipulate their shadow into any shape that they wish, as long as it is still attached to them. Due to this, standard mages usually mistake their shadows as usage of Shadow Magic. The most distinguished trait about them is however, is that they have absolutely no magical presence at all. Due to their lack of magic, sensors and alike are unable to feel their "soul" as most mages would describe it as. Due to this, mages who have no understanding of their power call them Nameless. The most unique factor about this race is that due to not possessing magic, their physical strength and build itself is much more toned and in most cases, broader and more defined. Women also are noted to have slender and curvaceous builds with healthy hair and skin. Each Shadow Raiser, after gaining their Tekuragari, were noted to have an expression similar to their beasts own, depending on the beast itself they have gained as a shadow. Due to this, their facial expressions are almost noted to be animal-like by others. Although not having an aura of any kind, Shadow Raisers, namely much more powerful ones, were always in possession of extreme killer intents, varying by the beast's own personality that they have tamed. However, it shoudl be noted, due to the beast having the ability to momentarily possess their wielders, many have noted that Shadow Raisers have a "split personality disorder", although this is only because of the shadow's possession of their body for an unspecified amount of time. Society and Culture Due to this society not being run by the Magic Council or any organisation of the sort, the Shadow Raisers, were at first, a completely free community with no laws whatsoever in their small group. However due to this, some of the more conspirating Shadow Raisers begun to do crimes and deeds alike. Due to this, the Shadow Raisers had formed a council of sorts, delegating the individual rules and other laws that were enforced by a "Police Force" of sorts. Years would pass, and a certain individual known as Richard Aria would open the gate to the world known as Mirror Image. Due to this, many of the first Shadow Raisers would enter and subsequently be lost in the vast world, not knowing the routes back to their world, and many of these Shadow Raisers would either be corrupted or devoured by the said creatures of this world. However, Shiju would subsequently create a small town in this world, known as Gathering. It was here that a small civilisation would be created, consisting of small shops, temporary residential areas and even a playground of sorts for children. It was here that many of the weaker Shadow Raisers would stay, while stronger would go on further, and obtain more powerful beasts. It was considered forbidden for children to ever leave this town, due to the dangers outside of it. Culture The main cultural aspect of the Shadow Raisers would only be introduced after at the least 50 years. At which Tekuragari had become much more advanced than it's previous stages, and Shadow Raisers had even experimented with other arts, creating their own "brand of magic". Much of the Shadow Raiser's culture came from the practice of these arts and their desire to become "more" than a Mage. Due to this, many Shadow Raisers have developed a fierce rivalry with almost any mage, eager to prove their power is stronger than theirs, they have throughout the centuries, hidden their existence from mages for unknown reasons, although any negative intentions are unknown. It should be noted that all Shadow Raisers are required to keep in peak physical, mental and emotional condition. They are expected to have a well built physical build, due to needing to fight monsters in Mirror Image, mostly with their bare hands, and their own resources, such as weaponry and alike. All Shadow Raisers are also expected to be mentally prepared for any challenges, both academically and strategically. Finally, all Shadow Raisers are expected to correctly deal with any of their emotions, as to not allow their Casted Shadow from overwhelming any of their negative emotions. Much later, there would be separate clans of Shadow Raisers. Although each is alligned to one another through their one goal, few clans, however, keep themselves isolated from the other clans. These clans are noted to be the more powerful clans, who have a rather large amount of access to Mirror Image, because of their "noble" heritage, despite all Shadow Raiser's being "equal" in a sense. History Abilities List of Techniques Shadow Figure '''is a special and Shadow Raiser exclusive technique, only achieved by the achievement of Tenkuragari. By channeling the individual Casted Shadow's power inside the user's own body, their physical attributes are immensely enhanced. This also allows them to take a shadow-like form and most noticeably, during this form, the users have no shadows of any kind. During this form, the user is able to achieve an enhanced level of physical strength, speed and alike. Due to this, they can easily fight on par with magic users, more importantly, magic users that have enhanced speed. However, the downside to this ability is that if the user's Casted Shadow takes over their body, they can become similar to berserkers in nature, and lose their bodies. '''Conquering the Devil is one of the most important techniques in the Shadow Raiser's achievement of power. This is the ritual in which Shadow Raiser's are able to tame their respected beasts into a contract which allows the Shadow Raiser to ally with them. This technique is only able to be used in the Mirror Image realm, due to having to use the energy from that said realm. The users primarily place their hand in a prayer like position, the energy of the unique realm, known as Emptiness envelops them in an aura of sorts. The user must then focus this energy into his own shadow and connect it with the beast itself. The beast is then binded by this energy and the following ritual must be spoken. *'Incantation': Power I have none. Assistance is what I require. Friends I have lacking. Ally I must obtain. I wish to share your power. Become my eternal companion, ally and shadow and I shall become your pillar of support throughout thick and thin. Let us become one now and forever more. Rising Arts: Dominance: Casted Shadow List of Shadow Raisers Trivia Behind the Scenes *Largely inspired from Garth Nix's "Chosen" race from his series "The Seven Towers", much credit goes to him for this content. Category:Ash9876 Category:Races